villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xorr the God-Jewel
Xorr the God-Jewel is a cosmic supervillain from Marvel comics and an enemy of the thunder-god, Thor. History Six million years ago, the Xorri race faced extinction. Their sun was on the verge of going nova. When they discovered this fact, they had two centuries to prepare. After reviewing a number of alternatives, they decided they did not want to leave their culture and the planet Xorr behind. The advanced society crafted immense machinery, which at the moment of their sun's explosion covered their planet with an impenetrable shell of nuclear force. The shell proved capable of shielding the planet from the explosion, although the force of the explosion did send the entire planet, shell and all, careening through space. Over the eons, the shield contracted, and its nuclear energies caused the planet to contract with it. Ultimately, the shield crystallized, becoming an immense jewel, less than a thousandth of its former size. One million years ago, the Jewel smashed into a barren asteroid in the Dark Nebula. The Jewel took mental control of some of the beings who traveled to the asteroid, forcing them to mine the asteroid, to free the entrapped Jewel. These beings established Orion Base as their home. In recent years, the miners were forced to defend Xorr against the Gramosians, who tried to raid its resources. While fighting off the Gramosians, the number of miners dwindled from sixty to three; Kagg, Rothgar,and Quellor served as the last miners of Xorr. The magnetic polarity of the planet Gramos was somehow altered, causing its atmosphere to only admit the extremes of the electro-magnetic wavelength. These energies caused mass insanity and death. One of the natives, Mercurio, was dispatched to obtain the Jewel, in order to use its electromagnetic properties to restore the normal polarity of his planet. Mercurio brought an army of Gramosians with him, but they were opposed by the miners of Xorr. Sif and Karnilla, two of the natives of Asgard, traveled to the Dark Nebula in search of Balder. They instead were pulled into the Jewel, which fed off their life forces. After freeing Odin from the clutches of some extra-terrestrial slave-traders, Thor and several allies journeyed into the Dark Nebula to search for Sif. As they approached the asteroid, Kagg believed them to be more raiders, and sent Rothgar and Quellor to fend them off. Thor and company defeated them and, after explaining that they were not raiders, convinced them to take them to their base. They agreed to help the miners fight off the Gramosians, in exchange for assistance in locating Sif. During the battle with the Gramosians, the miners feared the battle may turn against them, so all three submitted their own wills to the Jewel to allow it to defend itself. This caused the Jewel to erupt through the surface of the asteroid, revealing Sif and Karnilla as its prisoners/victims. Xorr then warned Thor and his allies that it would kill Sif, Karnilla, and then everyone on the asteroid if any approached it. Xorr incapacitated the Gramosians and Thor and his allies by causing a series of powerful upheavals on the surface of the asteroid. It then cast them deep within the mines of the asteroid, while the miners activated the starship to fly Xorr away from its former prison. The miners flew the God-Jewel out of the Dark Nebula towards more populated space, where it could assimilate further life energy and restore the planet Xorr and the Xorri to their former glory. Thor and company piloted their Asgardian Viking ship, the Starjammer I, after the miners, and succeeded in overtaking and overpowering them. Thor approached his captive allies and sought to free them, but Xorr manifested a large humanoid form for itself and claimed that its captives were tied to its life force such that if any portion of Xorr were damaged, they would die. Fearing for the life of his lover, Sif, Thor fought off the Gramosians who sought to possess the crystalline elements of Xorr. As Xorr approached the fringes of the galaxy (Milky Way?), it began to siphon and assimilate the power of uninhabited planets. However, Odin manipulated the God-Jewel into heading for the largest star it could find, which was a billion times larger than Earth's sun. Xorr greedily attempted to absorb the power of that star, unaware that it, too, was on the verge of going nova. While it was occupied, Mercurio used his thermal powers to freeze and then suddenly heat a small portion of the God-Jewel, allowing it to be easily shattered. Thor freed Sif and Karnilla, and they all returned to the Starjammer, evacuating at maximum speed. They narrowly escaped as Xorr's draining of the star pushed it to explode, shattering the mighty Xorr. The Gramosians then returned and harvested the fragments of Xorr to save their world. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Deities